


Puppy

by butiflewtoohigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiflewtoohigh/pseuds/butiflewtoohigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Stiles thinks Derek's a puppy. Cue confused!Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

"You're a puppy."

"I'm a what...?"

"A puppy. A cute and cuddly little fluff ball."

Derek stares at Stiles, tilting his head to one side. His eyebrows drew up in genuine concern.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you high...? Did someone slip you something?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to walk away. 

"I'm fine pup. Stop worrying so much about your human."

Derek stares at Stiles' retreating form bewildered. He hesitates before following Stiles into the kitchen.

"My human?! Stiles! What does that even mean?!"

"It means that when I walk away you follow me around like a lost little puppy."

Derek stops dead in his tracks. "I do not."

"Do to." Stiles smirks. 

"Stiles." Derek huffs, "All that proves is that you're so spastic I need to chase after you to get a proper answer."

"Well, maybe. But you like belly rubs too." Stiles states as serious as ever. 

This could possibly be the most confusing conversation of Derek's life. He's not even sure what to say but at this point he's positive someone drugged Stiles. 

"I like what? Belly rubs...? Stiles are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Derek. And yes belly rubs. In the mornings and sometimes in the middle of the night. You starfish out on your back and start fidgeting. And you don't stop until I rub your stomach."

Derek flushes pink under his scruffy beard. 

"I do not..." he mumbles. 

"Do to." Stiles grabs Derek's shirtsleeves and pulls Derek closer into himself. He can tell that Derek is embarrassed. "You do and I love it. I love that you feel that comfortable around me. You can be yourself. Be vulnerable."

"But I'm the pack alpha. I can't be vulnerable..."

Stiles nuzzles his face into the side of Derek's neck, his nose rests under Derek's ear.

"No, you're my boyfriend. My giant puppy of a boyfriend." Stiles places a kiss on Derek's stubbled jaw. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still fairly new to writing Teen Wolf fanfic. And this fic is cutesy and more then a little ridiculous. Hope enjoy it anyways! Please give me feedback! [Visit me on tumblr!](http://butiflewtoohigh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
